The Wilted Rose: A Rumbelle Fanfic
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: It's the final battle and Rumple has his powers back... And He needs to save Belle form 3 evil people (easy, right? WRONG! just read)


**A/N: So I've been meaning to write this for a while... You cannot believe how much I cried while writing this, I had so many feels! The only warning I have for this is like maybe 2 death scenes. Other than that its just really sad. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY SAD, TWISTED IMAGINATION AND MY RUMBELLE FEELS!**

* * *

**The Wilted Rose : A Rumbelle Fanfic**

I'm in my element now. I'm fighting with magic. I can win this. I am Rumplestiltskin. I am feared. Nothing can harm me. Nothing. I repeat this to my self as I sprint through the forest with out my cane. With a wicked smile on my face, I chase down Dr. Whale, who is on Regina's side. Emma had sorted us into groups that were to do special tasks. I, being the deal maker and having a silver tongue, was given the task of extracting the whereabouts of the queen from Whale, one of her most trusted warriors. I shoot a purple fire ball from my fingertips with ease. It hits him right in the middle of his shoulders, and he falls down, sprawled out among the dirt and filth moaning in pain and exhaustion. My partner, Ruby, who tracked him down for me, arrives shortly after, still not used to me using magic. I flip over the traitor, my eyes have an evil glint to them.

"Hello, Rumplestiltskin, long time no see?" He laughs in my face. Ruby looks at me, and I nod for her to go, her job is done here. She sprints away in wolf form, howling.

"Where's the queen?" I snarl in Whale's face, flecks of spit flying on his face. His dirty blond hair is streaked with mud and sweat, and his doctors coat is tattered and torn, but his blue eyes are no less traitorous to me.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Gold." Liar. I growl, and I know he's intimidated by me. I grab hold of his shirt and hold him up closer to my face, which is contorted in rage and anger.

"Tell me!" I whisper like a deadly viper in his face. I'm not going to hit him if he fails to provide me with answers. No, I'll kill him.

He's scared. "I-in the t-t-town hall." He manages to stammer out. My job is done here. I slam him back down on the dirty forest floor, and whirl out of the scene in a fury of purple smoke, leaving him stranded there. I spin as my feet touch the ground by my pawn shop, where most of the fighting is. Sydney Glass, who is on Regina's side, is having loads of fun on top of the building, throwing shards of sharp objects at the good guys, but mostly the dwarves.

"Gold!" I hear my name being faintly called. Snow, Emma, and Charming run up to me, all battle worn with blood on their soot marked faces. Their job was to blow up the mayors house. It worked, just I said it would. "Where is Regina?" Asks Emma.

"Town hall." I grumble, my mind preoccupied with finding someone I hold dear. "Any of you seen Belle?"

Charming and Snow exchange looks, worried looks. They know something.

"Cora…" Snow began, but she couldn't finish.

It's up to Charming to tell me the news. "Hook and Cora took Belle. I saw them with Regina. I'm sorry Rumple."

My insides boil with rage. This means war between Cora, Hook, Regina and I. No one steals my Belle from me. The Charming family is clearly frightened by what they see on my face. I feel my skin bubbling, my hair growing out and becoming more wavy. My skin taking on that gold and green shine it had before I came to Storybrooke. I transformed into the dark one again, but I don't know how long it will last. I want it to last until I can get Belle in my arms, because I'm more powerful this way.

"I'm coming with you. They have Belle, it's as much my fight as it is yours."

Snow nods. "Yes, and it will be good to have a wizard on our side for once."

That's the spirit. We sprint down the street, avoiding discarded objects and yelling dwarves with sharp, deadly looking axes. I see a flash of silver grey and I know Red has killed her next victim when I hear a scream of agony above the rest. I smile, good for her, she would have made an excellent apprentice. Jefferson fights off a horde of pirates Hook no doubt managed to smuggle over here. I can just imagine me finishing the job I started years ago. But this isn't about Milah anymore, no, I've moved on from her. This is about Bae and Belle. He stole away my only chance of reuniting with my son, and he stole the woman I loved. He will die a most painful death.

Twisting, turning, and dodging later, and we reach the crumbling ruins of town hall. The fighting has moved passed this, and I see why our group of villains have chosen to hide here like the cowards they are. The once majestic marble white building has pillars falling from it. Smoke still is rising from the ashes piled on the ground, and chunks of stone lie discarded in piles from beating this to the earth. Snow, Emma, Charming, and I sneak through with our weapons out and ready for any trouble. Snow with a bow and arrow, Emma with her pistol, and Charming with his gold sword, gleaming in the sun. I have my magic with me.

I hear cackling and laughing. _They know were here_, I think to myself. Then I hear a scream, a woman's scream. _Belle. _I'm on red alert now, with my body crouched low, ready to summon magic with the flick of my wrist. We reach the big room where the bad guys are.

There, in a corner, is a wide eyed girl with fabulous blue irises with ragged caramel curls matted to her head. She is bound and gagged, the knots expertly done by the pirate I loath.

"Oh, so glad you could join us." Says Cora sweetly. She has not a hair out of place on her evil little head, and not a blemish on her old wrinkly face. But I don't care right now, I don't care that she has avoided the heat of battle while so many of our comrades die, and she's just standing there, thinking she cannot die. She can, and Emma will see to it that she does.

"I see you've brought yourself a crocodile." A mans voice and a spark of silver are seen in the shadows by Belle. _Hook_. I think with hatred and poison in my voice. Now him I do care about, and I will be the one to kill him.

"Give me Belle." I say it low.

"Return Milah to me, alive and healthy, and you shall have her, unharmed."

"Oh, Hook, let him see his love." Laughs Cora. Hook smiles, and invites me to try. Oddly enough, Regina is nowhere to be found, yet. I know she's here somewhere.

I sprint up to Belle, knowing that I can save her and leave with no quarrel. I get about ten feet away from her and BAM! Belle screams as I'm blown back twice as far, skidding another 5 feet into the rubble.

Hook and Cora laugh. Using this chance, Emma, Snow, and David are all forced into the wall, bound by invisible chains. I'd forgotten they were there. Regina's laugh comes from above. This was a good trap, I'll admit that.

"Oh, Foolish man, do you really think we would leave her unguarded?" Says Cora. She gives a curt nod to Hook, who emerges from the shadow in a black shirt and pants, with muddy brown boots. Belle screams again, scooting away from him. I try to move, but the branches on the wallpaper have snaked around my ankles, trapping me in this prison.

"LET HER GO!" I bellow, firing flame after flame at the paper, but it's stronger than it looks, it is flame resistant.

"You didn't let Milah go when I asked you to." Said Hook who had hauled Belle up to her feet, dragging her to where I am trapped.

"She deserved it." I spit in his face.

"Oh so she deserved to have her heart ripped out, her life squeezed before her, because you didn't provide her with the stuff she needed to prosper and grow?! She deserved to die because I gave her that stuff?!" Said Hook, equally angry at me. "So now, you're going to share the same grief I have to live with. Watching the woman you love die, and know that there is nothing, NOTHING you can do to save her!" he ends up roaring in my face at the end. He plunges a shiny sword into Belle's stomach, and my bonds are released. I scream, but Hook has moved away from me, laughing evilly, and then smirking.

Belle falls, and I catch her and slowly bend down so that my knees are touching the ground. I push back a lock of brown hair from her face.

"Rumple…" Whispers Belle, her eyes unfocused.

"I'm sorry Belle, I'm so sorry." I say, tears dripping off the end of my crooked nose, ending on the floor. Crimson blood comes from her abdomen where the blade went through.

"I- I love you, Rumplestiltskin." Whispers Belle, her voice weak and wavering. The color has drained from her face. She takes a shuddering breath, her chest rising and falling feebly. But when she exhales, she stops. She lies limp in my arms. The hand she used to grasp mine no longer like a vice. I know she's dead. I bend over her body, my body racking with sobs. My beautiful Belle is gone. Gone for good.

My sadness is quickly replaced with anger. Anger that makes me feel like I could kill a thousand dragons and ten million ogres without even breaking a sweat. I set Belle's head on the ground, gently, as if she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her. I stand up, my fingers curling and uncurling.

"You. Killed. Her." I say, my voice contorted in rage.

"You killed Milah." Says Hook as a matter of factly. That was the last straw.

I pin him to the wall, Cora and Regina don't stop me. They don't care about Hook, he's a mere pawn in their game for success. They just smirk at him.

"You killed her!" I bellow, again, with the spit all over the captains face. With one hand, I keep him on the wall, with the other, a bright purple flame rests on my hand.

"P-please, Rumplestiltskin." Says hook, his face beaded with sweat as he eyes the fire nervously.

"Why should I?" I growl in his face, furious. "You don't deserve to live, you miserable cockroach." I raise up my arm and the deadly flames lick his face, burning off the flesh of Hook's face. In a matter of seconds, he is screaming in agony. That is music to my ears right now. His face becomes a chard, black mess that boils from the extreme temperature I have put on him. Then I burn his remaining hand and melt his silver hook down to liquid. A pile of the shiny stuff lies in a pile. I'll use that later. I let him go, because I know he'll die. He'll die a slow, painful death. It'll him hurt more than when I killed Milah. I move on to Regina, flying upward on black ribbons.

"I promised Belle I wouldn't kill you." I say. "But she's dead now, and I believe that the Wraith still has a unfinished quarrel with you." I call him in my mind, because I'm Rumplestiltskin and I can control things like that. A black cloaked figure comes bursting through the doors, and leaves Hook screaming even more loudly. The coward. "This is for lying to me, and keep Belle away from me." I walk away, to furious to care that I'm killing the evil queen. I'm not dealing with Cora, so I free Snow, Emma, and Charming from their bonds. They spring into action. I go back to Belle, her unmoving, pale body bathed in sunlight and dust. I kiss her on the head and pick her up as Hook and Regina die. Cora's screaming can't be herd as the others pick her off.

* * *

I put a rose on Belle's grave as I wipe away tears. I'm the last one at the funeral, everyone left hours ago. They said things like their sorry for my loss, but they can't bring her back so it meant nothing to me. The cold gravestone is all I have left of her now. That and her memories that I will never forget, and will never try to forget. The stone said

_Here Lies_

_Belle Emily Gold_

_1984-2012_

_A friend and a beauty to all, she will never be forgotten_

Below the saying, is an engraved Rose made from the silver I had stolen from the Hook I melted down. I just sit there, crying. I really don't care who sees me. All they'll see is a broken down man with nothing else to live for.

"I'm so sorry Belle. So sorry with all my heart I couldn't save you. And I love you too, I want you to know that. I love you with all my hear. Goodbye Belle." I sob out, my voice cracking once or twice. I miss her already. I miss my darling little Belle.

* * *

**A/N: Did I make you sad? Well, I had to rip your hearts out one of these days. For Belle's birth date, I just did 2012 minus 28 and thats what I got. Honestly, I was going to do 1786 but I didn't do that. I cried so much, I feel so so bad for Rumple right now!**


End file.
